


Far From Natural

by Eclipsedkitsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Horror, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsedkitsune/pseuds/Eclipsedkitsune
Summary: “Now why would the FBI need a word with me?” You raised an eyebrow but your heart beat so heavily you felt it was going to explode from nerves and anxiety.Two 'FBI agents' showed up just as your life was flipped upside down. All you wanted to do was find your missing best friend but now it seems like you will find much more.DeanXReader





	

I do not own Supernatural and I do not make any money off this fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this story and I apologize for the shortness. I will post a link once chapter 2 is up as well.  
_________________________________________________

 

A couple of months back you were accepted into your local university’s nursing program after busting your arse getting your bachelor degree in biology and getting certified in phlebotomy. You and your best friend were there for each other (since she also was accepted into the program). She was your rock, the thing that kept you calm. You both did long nights of studying almost every day, quizzing each other to get ready for the exams. Now, where are you today, you may ask? You were sitting in your second class of the day, pharmacology. You looked to your right and the seat was empty. That was where Jackie usually sat. She had been missing for a week now and she wouldn’t answer her phone. Her face was already posted around the university, “Missing Girl” Clearly in bold on the top. For the past week, rather than studying you and her parents would scatter across the town, passing around fliers… hoping to find her or catch a clue on her whereabouts. You looked down at your desk where you had your cell phone out. Tapping your screen to illuminate it, you saw you had no messages or missed calls. Doubt was sinking into you- you began to feel like you would never find her.

There was a soft knock on the classroom door and you were abruptly jerked out of your thoughts and brought back to reality. Your professor stopped his lecture, a lecture you were clearly not paying attention to, to answer the door. There was soft mumbling before you were barely able to hear your professor ask, “Is there a problem, officers?”

Whispers began to go around the room quickly; you heard your best friend’s name pass someone’s lips. Your heart raced; what was happening?

The professor’s gray hair was a mess- it reminded you of a slightly tamer version of Einstein’s hair. His dull blue eyes ran across all of his students before they settled on you.

“Ah, Miss __LN__, some gentlemen are here to see you.” He looked a little nervous.

Your hands shook as you got up from your seat. You reached down to collect your things only to drop them in the process. David, who was a student that sat to your left, placed a calloused hand over your soft one and whispered for you not to worry. He assured you that he would take care of it for you. You gave him a small smile before placing your phone in your pocket and walking to the front of the class. Your professor moved out of the way for you and you closed the classroom door behind you once you walked out.

Two gentlemen stood before you…two rather stunning gentlemen. One of them had short hair that was styled on the top. His strong jaw was adorned with a bit of stubble and he looked a little worn out like he hadn’t slept in days. The other one was a little taller than him; his hair was a bit long, reaching all the way to his neckline. It looked like he probably used some sort of hair product at least to make it look soft. You wondered if it was natural or not. He had a strong jawline like the man next to him, but his was free of any facial hair. Your eyes flickered back and forth between the two it was hard to tell but you assumed they were in the same bloodline.  
“Can I help you?” you finally spoke up. Once you did, the shorter one of the two took out a badge from his suit pocket and flipped it open for you to see- FBI, huh?  
“Now why would the FBI need a word with me?” You raised an eyebrow but your heart beat so heavily you felt it was going to explode from nerves and anxiety.

“We spoke to Jackie Hensworth’s parents about 2 hours ago. They say you were one of the last people to speak to Jackie before she went missing.”

Your eyes widened as you realized what was going on. “Trust me, I am not trying to belittle my best friend- I love her to death- but why would FBI get involved on a missing girl case? What aren’t you telling us?”

The two shared glances before the shorter one cleared his throat, “Well you see __FirstName__, may I call you that?”

“I would prefer Miss __LastName__,” You stared at him coldly.

“Oh-kay…Miss ___LN___, Jackie is not the only missing girl,” the other one spoke up, this time, his voice smoother and more pronounced. The reason why it came to attention is, the night Jackie went missing… 5 other girls the same age went missing as well, within a 50-mile radius of each other. We need you to explain to us the last time you saw Jackie. Was she acting weird? Where were you last? Any information you can provide might help.”

Your attitude changed and you felt your hands begin to shake again when you said, “I never heard about any other missing individuals.”

“They were scattered in different areas but they all went missing the same night as Jackie. Their profiles seem similar as well- age and race.”

“Just let me go inside to collect my things,” you couldn’t help feel a little lightheaded at this information. To you, it sounded like you were about to get more answers than you hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and let me know what you think :D kudos are appreciated


End file.
